Can't stop at one!
by geekwars-19
Summary: After falling victim to one of amethyst's tiny pranks, leaves Pearl soaking wet and stuck wearing one of Steven's "Professional beach hunk" T-shirt. Amethyst has a solution for a good apology, to bad Pearl doesn't agree.
1. Chapter 1

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"JUST ONE?!"

"I SAID NO!"

"JUST ONE KISS AND THEN YOU"LL FORGIVE ME?!"

"FOR THAT LAST TIME NO! NOW GET OFF THE COUCH AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Peal yelled at her very persistent girlfriend: Amethyst.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Amethyst asked. Trying to embrace Pearl, but in return she got a quick shove off the couch and landed on her rump. Amethyst being her usual self was not just going to walk away even though Pearl made it clear she wanted her space.

"It was just a harmless prank" Amethyst proceeded. "It was just a bucket of water" she shrugged.

Pearl crossed her arms and glared strait at Amethyst "JUST A BUCKET OF WATER!? YOU PLACED IT OVER THE DOOR TO THE PORCH! THE SECOND I WENT TO OPEN THE DOOR I WAS GREATED WITH A SLASH OF COLD DISCUSTING SEA WATER!"

She then turned away from Amethyst to lay down on her stomach to grumbled "I you ruined a completely good bowl of Coleslaw and humiliated me in front of the Greg, the Pizza's and the Fryman's"

Amethyst then moved over to the couch again to comfort Pearl, she gently rubbed her back.

"I didn't mean to, Steven and I were playing pranks on the beach all day with each other, I knew he went into the house, so I thought he was the one who was coming out"

Pearl then turned to face her, seeing her eyes filled with sincerity made it hard for Pearl to stay angry, but if she just forgave her easily, Amethyst would never learn. Still with both gems eyes locked on to each other, Amethyst tried to kiss her, but only to be stopped by Pearl's hand. Pearl scowled in annoyance of her act,

"My clothes are in the washing machine because of you and I'm stuck wearing one of Steven's extra shirt's" Amethyst then smirked, Pearl is wearing his 'Professional Beach Hunk' T-shirt, she giggled slightly which only made Pearl more annoyed.

"Kiss me, you'll feel better" Amethyst said trying to lean in to kiss, this time Pearl sat up to get away from her.

"I said no" Pearl snapped crossing her arms again.

Amethyst playfully jumped on the couch next to her and tried to hug her "C'mon, just one kiss"

Pearl shoved her "NO! I said NO!" only to have Amethyst push her on to her back and she got on top of her. She smirked then leaned in to a kiss, to only have Pearl block her lips with her left hand while her right and grabbed Amethyst shoulder and squeezed lightly.

But the tention was too much and Pearl gave in, dropping her hand and letting Amethyst go straight for her lips. The kiss melted away Pearl's anger, the full and soft lips of her girlfriend made her heart flutter enough to deepen the kiss. Causing Amethyst to slip her tounge slighlty in Pearl's mouth, Amethyst made a small moan in the kiss, whuch made Pearl 'WET' all over again, but certainly not like earlier that day. Once her hormones kicked into over drive her anger came back, as she broke the kiss and pushed Amethyst's face up, causing her to gasp in shock.

"You just don't quit! I'm angry with you!" Pearl said in a stern voice, She wasn't even mad about Amethyst pranking her now, she was just annoyed with her persistence. Even though she loved the attention from her, she couldn't just let Amethyst get what she wanted. If she did that Amethyst would never learn.

"Please forgive me" Amethyst mumbled through Pearl's hand. She moved her face away to get some air so she could speak clearly. "I hate it when your mad at me" Amethyst wined.

Pearl scoffed at her "Well then you should figure out by now, I hate how childish you can act sometimes, you laughed at me earlier when you should have said sorry, and I always tell you and Steven to not play pranks when we have company over"

"I know, I can be immature some times but PLEASE! On one MORE kiss!"

"No."

"I'm sorry, no more pranks anymore, just one tiny peck"

"No"

"But I love you! Your making me go through kissing withdrawals"

"That's not even possible, and NO is still my answer"

"But Pearl-you can't stop at one! When your in love!"

"Get off" Pearl blushed at that statement but had enough of the banter and decided to simply kick Amethyst off her for the second time. Once again Amethyst landed on her rump and just sat there looking at her girlfriend. Pearl smirked at her, she was enjoying the attention from Amethyst and hoped that she would keep on with this, but to her surprise she saw Amethyst eyes look sad.

"I know I can be hard to deal with, but I never try to do it to hurt you" she said sincerely.

Pearl's expression soften after hearing that. "I know, I just get frustrated"

"You love me still right?" Amethyst asked. Pearl noticed her voice sounded much more innocent and insecure, as if Amethyst didn't really think Pearl loved her anymore.

Pearl turned on her side to face her. "Of course, I love you"

Amethyst smiled at got up from the floor, she gave Pearl her hand to get up from the couch. Pearl smiled at her. She did love her, in fact just wanted to kiss her right now. Amethyst grabbed both of Pearl's hands.

"Your still sexy in that shirt 'Professional beach hunk' I should get one that says 'Beach Hottie' instead"

Amethyst giggled, Pearl just rolled her eyes. The compliment was cute, in fact Amethyst was cute, she had a way with words sometimes that made it hard to stay mad.

"Your cute" Pearl stated. Amethyst gave her a shy smile. It was funny how Amethyst could drop cheesy pick up lines, heart felt compliments, and innuendos. But the second Pearl would delivery one to her, she would get either shy or act slightly embarrassed.

"Anyways, sorry I got you wet, Pearl" Amethyst said. Pearl gave her smile.

"Damn you" she said causing a shocked expression to come from Amethyst.

"Huh?" Amethyst questioned

"I can't stay mad at you, your too lovable to stay mad at, I suppose I can forgive you" Pearl crossed her arms and smirked.

"W-well, hey, that's good, I'm glad, because no way I could-" She was then instantly by Pearl who put her finger to her mouth to shush her.

"Lets go t my room?" Pearl said, slightly seductive

"Why" Amethyst asked confused.

"I'm gonna make you wet" she smirked walking over to the door to open it.

"You gonna push me in the waterfall or something as punishment?" Amethyst shrugged. Pearl just looked at her and replied.

"The other type of wet" she winked "For your punishment, naturally"

This caused the shorter gem's face to be covered in a dark plum colored blush instantly. She then smiled widely. "I gladly except me punishment!" Amethyst early ran into Pearl's room. With her behind the door Pearl quickly closed to the door behind them.

_I know this is more of a reward for bad behavior, but just because I won't let her kiss me, doesn't mean I can't kiss her, oh well, looks like she was right, you can't stop at one, when your in love._


	2. Chapter 2

Once in Pearl's room she queen sized bed, from one of her water fall style pillars, It had white sheets and Turquoise large pillows, with Oyster shells designed stitched in. Pearl was not one for sleeping but if she ever needed to, she insured it would be a classy place for rest. Amethyst once seeing this she jumped on to the bed. "Pearl, this bed is so hard, have you never used it?" she whined. Pearl just sighed in annoyance, "As a matter of fact, I have used it twice, but not for very long" Amethyst grabbed Pearl's waist and pulled her down on the bed, leaving Pearl on top of Amethyst, Still stocked Pearl opened her mouth to scold her but was cut off by the lavender lips she loved. Pearl didn't want to loose focus she stopped the kiss and lifted her head up, her lower pelvis on top of Amethyst lower body, Amethyst grabbed Pearl's hips again, and slightly bucked her hips up to Pearl's, Pearl Batted her hands away, "I told you I don't like that, the last time you did that" Pearl stated. Amethyst just chuckled, "It's dry humping, who doesn't like a little bit of humping"

Pearl flushed a bit, and continued to try and scold her, "I'm not going to let you act like a cat in heat while your being punished, now summon your whip" she sounded inpatient to Amethyst smirked at this, watching her beloved Pearl act dominate was a real treat, but to avoid from feeling nervous and or embarrassing herself Amethyst decided to tease her some more.

"Oh, you want me to _whip it out, _huh? So it's okay for you to act kinky but I can't get a lap dance" she giggled her eye brows in a seductive way to Pearl.

"Just do it!" Pearl snapped.

"Okay" Amethyst made the whip appear "Just for your information spanking with is gonna hurt" Pearl grabbed the whip from her hand and proceeded to tie Amethyst's hands together, then tied them to the bed frame for support, now Amethyst had no way to move her hands and arms around, so it left Pearl with more control, she then lifted her body off Amethyst just enough to spread her legs. Amethyst was silent starring wide eyed at her girlfriend.

"I'm not going to do any of that, now relax and take your punishment" Pearl said. She lowered herself on to Amethyst to kiss her gem on her chest. Which started to glow, Amethyst squeaked in surprised, the feeling was pleasurable but she couldn't relax, she was more nervous on what her punishment was going to be then anything, she was anticipating for Pearl just turn around any second and slash her with water.

Pearl then continued to kiss Amethyst gem and moved lower, kissing even though her shirt was still on and slowly kissing her stomach down to the tip of her jean shorts, this making Amethyst's back arched and her legs to wiggle slightly. She then teasingly moved back up to kiss her again slowly up her stomach until she reached her lips again and welcomed her with a deep passionate his, her right arms she used to messaged Amethyst's right breast under the fabric, just touch she could she was heavily aroused, and proceeded to walk her fingers down to her jean shorts again but this time she teasingly caress Amethyst most private area through her shorts, causing Amethyst to moan and move, unable to control herself as Pearl worked her body. Once Amethyst felt close to her climax Pearl quickly stopped all actions and moved off her and off the bed completely.

"Seriously?" Amethyst whined.

"Of course I'm serious, I'm not you I don't joke" she then proceeded to untie Amethyst then she paused. "On second thought, how about I keep you tied up for a bit longer" Pearl then moved down the water pillar and used her gem to active the door to enter back into the loft, "I'm going to check on my laundry, I'd ask you to help but I see your a bit _Tied Up,_ At the moment" She laughed lightly then left the room only to hear Amethyst yell "Dammit Pearl!"

All Pearl could do was laugh as she left Amethyst tied to the bed.

**At Steven's Part Of The House**

Pearl walked off to the kitchen on her way to the temple arm to check on her clothes, until Steven stopped her, he had the plastic clothes hamper all ready, and her blue sun dress was already dried and folded for her. "Oh, thank you Steven" she said.

"Wheres, Amethyst?" He asked, looking behind her, she responded.

"She is a bit tied up at the moment Steven" _That wasn't as funny the second time. _She thought to herself.

Garnet came from behind Her, she crossed her arms and put her attention to Steven, "Steven, isn't there something youwould like to tell Pearl?" She asked. Steven then dropped his head in guilt.

"Yeah, there is...I was the one who putt the bucket of sea water over door, I thought Amethyst was going to come in the house to get me but you ended up going to the door before she did. I'm sorry"

Pearl was shocked, Amethyst had taken the blame for him, "Steven, I forgive you, but I think I should go apologize to Amethyst right now" she quickly retreated back to her room.

**Back In Pearl's Room**

"Amethyst, are you still here?"

"Yep" she called from over the pillar, she had removed her whip from being tired around her hands, and was just sitting on the bed. "Damn, you really tied me up good, It took me 10 minutes to untie myself, without wrecking your head board" She said as she rubbed her wrist. Pearl then sat next to her

"I'm sorry" Pearl said.

"Why? I'm the one who got you mad"

"Steven told me it was him who put the bucket over the door, and you took the blame for him"

Amethyst scratched the back of her head "Yeah, because I was the one who started it, I didn't want him to get in trouble in front of his human friends"

Pearl took hugged Amethyst, "Your a sweet heart you know that right?"

Amethyst blushed, and pushed her off lightly which caused Pearl to giggle. "You blush over a hug but not being tied up to a bed"

Amethyst just turned away and crossed her arms and mumbled "I don't blush"

Pearl laughed at this. Amethyst decided to deflect from her embarrassment, "You tired me up for punishment, but it kinda felt more like a reward until then end"

Pearl scooted closer to Amethyst "Yeah the idea was to get you all wild up and then leave you frustrated, it's like how I feel when you listen to me, then turn around and do the exact opposite of what I say or want"

"Heh, that does make sense, trust me it was a lesson learned, I could us a cold bucket of water being dumped on me right now" amethyst said. They both laughed.

"Well, I shouldn't get so upset so easily" Pearl stated

"And I should be a bit more aware of my surroundings" Amethyst said, she leaned up to give Pearl a quick peck on the cheek. Pearl then turned her head to cup Amethyst cheek to kiss her on the lips lightly.

"I did wrongfully punish you" Pearl stated, "Humans usually get some type of compensation for being wrongfully accused of a crime they did not commit"

Amethyst grinned "Well, some donuts would usually be a fair trade, but in this case, you left me tied up and horny, I think some super hot makeup sex would be fair"

Pearl blushed a bit "T-that, is f-fair, but we never actually had sex before" Stammering a bit, Amethyst and her have had two very sexual encounters, besides today, the actually term sex was never blurted out like this, even though this was Amethyst she was talking about, it would just be kissing and foundling. Never completely naked either.

"You can't tie me up again thought" Amethyst chuckled, as she began to take off her shorts, Pearl felt that she needed another bucket of cold water to be be dunked on top of her. She slowly proceeded to remove her tiny black shorts, and Steven's t-shirt, only revealing her light blue bra and panties, Amethyst had on her dark purple tank op and her black panties on. She then play fully pounced on Pearl and began to shower her with kisses all over her neck and shoulders. Pearl giggled, it tickled slightly but she enjoyed Amethyst's fun romantic nature, she then tried to lift up her shirt, but was stopped by Amethyst grabbing her hands, "Whoa, slow your role hot stuff, Mama Cat is still playing" Amethyst purred into her neck. Pearl knew what that was really about, even though Amethyst will let her reach in her shirt, she never lets her remove it.

"Take your shirt off so I can play too" Pearl growled

Amethyst sat up, her eyes were gazed away from Pearl's glare. "Hey, I can't take off my shirt, that's a level of sexy I don't think you can handle" she then lowered herself to kiss Pearl but was stopped by her hands "Again with the kiss blocking" Amethyst mumbled within her hands,

"More, like you can't handle it, I'm almost naked and you can't even take your top off"

"Come one, really"

"Yes, really, unless you miss mama cat is afraid or something" Pearl crossed her arms. Amethyst puffed out her cheeks, then exhaled.

"Fine, you perv" she removed her shirt to reveal her black bra, Pearl then gave her a coy smile, as Amethyst began to turn a dark shade of purple.

"I thought you said you don't blush?" Pearl chuckled.

"Your making me feel like a dork" Amethyst stated, "Take off the rest of your clothes then, if you made me take off my shirt" Amethyst demanded.

Pearl smiled and gave a nervous laugh. "So, are we really going to go completely nude?"

"That's how sex works Pearl!"

"You were the one who didn't want to take your shirt off!"

"Because I didn't want-never mind just"

"Tell me!"

"No!, Forget it!"

Pearl crossed her arms over her chest "Well we aren't having make up sex then!"

Amethyst got off her and grabbed her shirt "You call this make up sex, it's more like arguing minus the pants!" she lied down next to Pearl on the bed. "It's worse then my punishment from earlier"

Pearl realized she was being a bit demanding "I snap at you easily, don't I?" she asked.

She turned to her side to face Amethyst; Amethyst turned over to look at her as well, she used her shirt a shield to cover her exposed stomach "You do, I mean you scold me like I'm your pet, not your partner, but I guess I do start a lot of that"

Pearl cupped her girlfriend's cheek and stroked it gently "I'm sorry, I really need to work on that"

"In that case, I will try to ease up on the fun-ness"

"Amethyst, I don't want you to not have fun, just be more alert"

"But when I am you say I'm immature or a slob" Amethyst voiced sounded hurt, here eyes darted down to her shirt, that Pearl demanded she take off. This did not go unseen by Pearl. She instantly realized what was the possible reason for Amethyst discomfort.

"When, I called you a slob that one time-"

"twelve times"

"Okay, when I called you slob all those times, I never thought it made you body conscious-"

"I'm not body conscious!"

"Amethyst" Pearl stated in a warning tone. This made amethyst eyes shift around the room with discomfort.

"I feel better with clothes on, and when you say slob, it reminds me all those super fat humans on those doctor shows" Pearl felt bad that she made her feel that way. Amethyst continued to speak "My body is different from yours, yours is pretty, and tall and stuff" Pearl yanked the shirt away from Amethyst, before she could protest, Pearl kissed her lips.

"Your body is Beautiful" Pearl said, now getting up to remove her panties, then bra. Leaving Amethyst wide eyed and blushing furiously as she viewed her naked girlfriend. Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"Still don't blush, huh?"

Amethyst then sat up, still eyes locked on Pearl's lower private area. "Okay, maybe I do, but only around you, when your being mushy or sexy"

Pearl covered her mouth as she giggled, Amethyst rubbed the back of her, she then moved to her hands behind her back to undo her bra.

"You don't have to do that if your not comfortable" Pearl said.

"It's okay, can't have super hot make up sex if I have clothes on" Amethyst said to Pearl but her eyes where looking every where except Pearl's eyes, which made Pearl teasingly say.

"Amethyst my eyes are up here"

"Yeah, but your goodies are down here" they both laughed a bit as Amethyst finished removing her clothes. Both standing on their knees still stared at each others body before pulling each other into a passionate kiss as their hands roamed around each others, naked bodies. They leaned over to fall on their sides to be back on the bed. And broke the kiss quickly to look at each others eyes.

"69?" Amethyst asked.

"Excuse me?"

"it's a hot sex move, that is pleasurable for both of us at the same time"

"Why is it called a number?"

Amethyst paused "Umm, I have no idea, but it feels good"

"How do you know that? How do you know any of this?" She asked as Amethyst moved to her lower area and opened Pearl's legs, she putt them over her shoulders and moved her face closer to Pearl's private part.

"One of my prize rewards from wrestling was Porn videos"

Pearl scoffed "When I find out what that is I'm probably going to be disgusted and Amethyst why are you looking at me down there and! How!, OHHHH!"

Pearl instantly stopped when she left Amethyst tongue in her lower walls, her generous lips kissing her entrance, and her tongue darting it to reach her special spot. Her lied fully on her back and she tried her hardest not to buck her hips. She moved her right hand down to Amethyst, Pearl opened her slit up a bit she Amethyst can lick her nub better. Amethyst was enjoying herself, Even though Pearl has no taste or sent like humans do she could hear how excited Pearl was to getting, her signs and moans, were hot, and she could tell Pearl was really liking this, Amethyst felt Pearl's walls twitch and becoming even wetter then before, So Amethyst assumed she was close, she knew she was Definitely close when Pearl yelled "Oh, AMIE!

Pearl then came hard, once her orgasm was done Amethyst came up and grinned wiping her arm over her mouth. "Looks like you liked it"

This caused Pearl to become more embarrassed. "I-I did, but now it's your turn"

Amethyst paused, "Uh, my turn?"

Pearl got over to lay on Amethyst then moved down to her short legs and spread them open so she could do exactly what she had done to her earlier. Amethyst became tense by this. Pearl was aware of this. "You okay?"

Amethyst nodded quickly. "I'm fine, but I didn't think this far"

Pearl rolled her eyes "You said you wanted make up sex for an apology, and now your trying to avoid it"

"I'm not avoiding it but, like you said earlier, I don't think things through"

"Nervous"

"Yeah, I never had my girlfriend but her face in my junk"

Pearl smiled, "Are you telling me your nervous"

Amethyst looked away "Yeah.."

Pearl kissed down her right thigh, and stopped at Amethyst slit "I'll keep going if you want me to"

Amethyst nodded in approval as Pearl began to us her tongue to circle around Amethyst's nub, which caused serious squirming an twitching on Amethyst's part. Pearl was proud of herself for making Amethyst so excited, and even more so that she came so quickly. Pearl lighted up her head.

"I do always excel at what I put my mind to" _Maybe that saying doesn't work for this. _ She thought.

Amethyst put her hands over her face. "I can't believe you lasted longer then me" she whined, she sounded embarrassed.

"Oh, please, your being dramatic, that's not a big deal"

she then snuggled up to her. "So that's a double jump in our relationship for the better"

Amethyst shrugged. "Yeah, got the whole talking about what drives each other nuts in the bad way, and we got to do to drive each other nuts in the good way" she lightly nudged Pearl for a sign of her agreement with that statement.

Pearl smiled "True"

"We should do this more often from now on" Amethyst said

"Yeah, we should, it's like you said earlier; can't stop at just one"

Amethyst hugged her "Nice"

"Oh, Amethyst one more thing" Pearl stated.

Amethyst was slightly confused but was interested.

"What is it-"

Before she could finish her sentence she was doused with a slash of cold water from the pillar.

"AGHH! PEARL!" she yelled completely soaked. Leaving pearl to laugh hysterically

"And now we are even" she said

**THE END**


End file.
